Dos años después
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Maka y Soul se separan, pues él se ha convertido en una Death Scythe. Ella deberá irse a japón, ponde no puede adaptarse. Dos años después, cuando logra poder hacer una vida, el pasado volverá a removerse, mediante una llamada de Tsubaki. Rewiew!
1. Chapter 1

**·· Dos αños dєsρuєs ··**

**Prólogo: **_**Sunshine**_

-Adiós, Soul Eater,... –dijo Maka, mientras le despedía con unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Ambos se miraron, antes de darse la espalda.

Sabía que la separación se les hacía más complicada que nunca. Pero era lo mejor.

Si Soul se quedaba por más tiempo allí, entonces, todo se desmoronaría y los llantos volverían otra vez.

Era el día de la graduación. Tantas cosas que habían pasado. Tanto por lo que habían luchado... y ahora todo tenía una recompensa.

Soul Eater ahora era una Death Scythe.

Fue la última vez que le vio. Allí, en el puesto de Death City. Por extraño que pareciera, el tiempo se burlaba de ellos, porque estaba soleado como nunca.

-Adiós, Maka Albarn –le dijo con una sonrisa. Esa misma que siempre recordaría la rubia, correspondiendo al gesto amistoso.

Y allí fue cuando se separaron. Cuando ambos comenzaron a trazar un nuevo camino, sin estar acompañados. Tal vez con el alma acribillada, pero con la frente en alto, dignificados. Sonriendo falsamente a todo el mundo, mientras por dentro se despedazaban.

Total, era dichosa la gente ignorante

....

Maka tenía una buena memoria. Demasiado perfecta, demasiado SIMÉTRICA...

De hecho recodaba que hoy a la tarde –de hecho, fue hoy- cuando su día y reputación escolar se fueron al demonio.

Sabía ese día que no iba a pasar algo bueno.

El cielo nocturno y la luna **hermosamente** sonriente le decían que ALGO extraño iba a suceder. Algo que fuera lo que fuera, ella sería quién tendría que resolverlo.

Para eso era la mejor Técnico del mundo, ¿Verdad?

Con una mirada ceñuda al cielo oscuro, maldijo por lo alto

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO SE ACORDARON ANTES QUE EXISTÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Y los vecinos no se hicieron esperar

-¡Cállate, maníaca depresiva!

-¡Maníaca depresiva será tu abuela, imbécil!

Y antes de que alguien quisiera arrojarle algo a la ventana, la cerró con fuerzas y se fue a acostar. Mañana ellos vendrían... y no habría remedio para presentarles.

Y decir que cuando recibió la noticia saltaba en una patita de la alegría que tenía.

**Flashback**

Maka miraba la televisión, cambiando los canales con aburrimiento. La gente contaba chistes, siempre se reían. Suerte ellos.

Albarn nunca más pudo ser como antes. Le faltaba aquella persona que tanto le hacía feliz. Extrañaba a Soul.

Ella, en Japón y él en Estados Unidos, más lejos los dos, imposible.

-Maka, amor, me tengo que ir –le dijo una persona

-Ve, ve. No te preocupes. –contestó con voz cansada

Kami apareció en escena, sonriendo con dulzura. Besó suavemente la frente de su hija y se marchó de la casa para trabajar.

Aquí, en Japón, el día estaba más soleado que en Death City. Suspirando, Maka siguió mirando la televisión. No tenía nada que hacer, se aburría estando sola.

¡Hasta extrañaba a Blair! Por un segundo se preguntó qué sería de los demás. ¿Soul? ¿Patty? ¿Liz? ¿Kid? ¿Tsubaki? ¿Black Star? No sabía nada de ellos.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se separaron. Ellos seguramente habrían conseguido lo que tanto anhelaban. Kid ahora era el nuevo director de Shibusen, por lo que se había enterado por los llamados de su padre.

Soul era su arma ahora. Claro que Patty y Liz le hacían compañía, iluminando el día de los dos hombres –recalcando la energía inacabada de Patricia Thompson, claro-

Por ese pensamiento, Maka sonrió involuntaria. Se podía imaginar la cara de fastidio de Soul por las jirafas de Patty.

¿Liz seguiría cuidándose tanto las uñas? ¿Patty seguiría riendo y canturreando con y por todo? ¿Kid seguiría preocupándose por la simetría? ¿Volvería locos a los alumnos de esa grandiosa escuela, que tantos recuerdos hermosos le daban a Maka?

Con un suspiro, otra vez, se acomodó en su sillón favorito. Había salido afuera ayer, con unas amigas de la infancia, pero nada era igual. Se encontraba sola, pero no desahuciada. A veces, unas cartas de su padre le alegraban el día. Aunque claro, las tenía que esconder de su madre. Sabía que Blair estaba viviendo con él, ahora que Soul había decidido abandonar el departamento para mudarse a la Death Mansion. Pero no la había vendido.

Spirit y él habían fomentado una "buena" amistad, pero tampoco se iban a llevar como dedo y uña. Obviamente ambos peleaban siempre por lo mismo: las mujeres. No era que Soul se hubiese vuelto un mujeriego. Era que ahora él trataba de dignificar a la Death Scythe.

¡Mala suerte, Soul Eater! ¡Nunca podría hacerlo!

-Ese Soul... –susurró ella, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Los días que ella fue feliz realmente, eran siempre de noche. Y ahora sus días favoritos, casi no existían

De pronto, el teléfono sonó. Hacía mucho que no sonaba con tanta insistencia.

-¿Residencia de los Albarn, hable?

-¿Maka? –Dijo una voz suave y dulce -¿Maka-chan?

-Ella habla, ¿Desea algo?

-¡Soy Tsubaki!

A Maka casi se le cae el tubo al piso. Lo cogió rápidamente, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Los labios le temblaban por la emoción

-¿Ts....Tsubaki? ¿Nakatsukasa?

-¡Si! –contestó, alegremente

-Ts...Tsubaki... –su voz denotaba felicidad. -¿¡Cómo estás!?

-Estuve buscando cómo llamarte, pero sabes como es Japón. Hay mucha gente viviendo. Aunque me extrañaba que no te encontrara en casa estos últimos meses. Bueno, no importa ¿Puedo contarte algo?

-Si...

-¡Estamos viajando a Japón! ¡Espéranos!

-¿Qu...Qué?

-¡Que nos esperes! Estaremos mañana a la mañana

-Pe...Pero mañana tengo la escuela

-¡Nos anotamos contigo!

Y ahí todo se le descolocó. ¡Tsubaki estaría con ella! ¡Eso era el... ¿Paraíso?! (o.O)

-De acuerdo –dijo con un nudo en su estómago.

-Nos vemos. Me están diciendo que corte...Estamos nerviosos por verte. Te queremos, no lo olvides. Bye...

-Yo también... Bye...

Y la conversación se cortó. Maka ahora sí cayó al piso, con las lágrimas surcándole el rostro con felicidad. Nada podía ser más _perfecto_ que la noticia que había tenido ahora mismo. ¡Tsubaki estaría en Japón! Tsubaki... ¿Y quién mas? ¡Ella siempre habló en plural!

Ahora la cosa no era tan buena

**Al otro lado del mundo, en un avión de primerísima clase, donde no llega ni el Kishin con los mejores huevos del mundo....**

-¿Se ha terminado la comunicación? –preguntó la voz de un chico

-Sí, Black Star. Está muy feliz porque vamos a ir.

-¿Quién no estaría contento? ¡Nos tomó dos años en poder encontrarnos otra vez y juntarnos como Dios lo quiere! –dijo una chica.

-ES verdad. Por fin se dignaron a hablarle. Les dije que no estaba enojada –contestó la otra

-Per...pero ella me dijo que me odiaba aquél día

-Era porque se tenía que ir sola. No quería marcharse de Nevada. Lo sabes –dijo Death The Kid, mientras tomaba dignificadamente un daikiri.

-Zzzzz,... –dijo simplemente Soul Eater.

-Eh... chicos. Soul se quedó dormido. Es raro, porque antes estaba muy alegre y hablaba de dar un concierto "cool" de piano para Maka

-¡Ah! ¡En ese vaso estaban mis pastillas para dormir! –Exclamó aterrado Death The Kid -¡Y eran ocho!

**Fin del Flashblack **

Maka se sentó en la mesa, al otro día

Con cara de mala uva, comenzó a comer su desayuno, sola como perro mojado. Ahora tenía un montón de personas que estarían con ella, pero sabía una sola cosa: con el ego hasta las nubes de Black Star, sumado a la locura teñida de paranoia de Death The Kid y adicionando las idioteces por minuto que decía Patricia Thompson, el plato estaba lleno.

Fue por eso, que con desgano se vistió y fue hacia la escuela.

Caminando observó el cielo. Riéndose, así estaba el sol

-Maldito malnacido ríete una vez mas y se rompo la cara –dijo Maka con odio hacia el astro rey.

El aludido se rió más fuertemente. Maka apretó los dientes

Estaba por mandarle por los aires un Súper-Hiper-Mega-Giga Maka Chop, pero alguien le cortó la _inspiración._

-¡Maka!- gritó una chica alzando sus manos. Tenía cabello hasta la cintura, ojos azules y un gran, gran, pero gran busto

-Ah.... eh... –Maka quiso desaparecer en ese instante –Minori-san

-¡Espero que estés ansiosa, hoy habrá una buena noticia en la escuela!

-¿S...Sí?

-¡Sipop! ¡Al parecer habrán nuevos alumnos que dicen que harán reformas en la educación! Dicen que los chicos son todos muy guapos

A Maka ese comentario le cayó para la mierda.

-Ah... bien... –trató de evitar que la incomodidad no se notara en el tonito de su voz

¡Que Soul estaba guapo! ¿Desde cuándo se arreglaba tanto? ¿Black Star siendo un galán entre las mujeres? ¿Por qué no iban todos a la rep... (Censurado) madre que los parió?

Llegando a la escuela, Maka miro hacia todos lados, paranoica. Suspiró un poco ausente al ver que no había nadie. Y entonces, caminó por los pasillos, tranquila, solitaria

Desde que él se había marchado, ahora era una chica que disfrutaba de un buen libro, pero SOLA, sin nadie que le molestara, ni que le dijera cosas estúpidas sobre el amor y lo demás. De hecho, Maka había cambiado bastante.

Era la nueva chica popular del instituto.

Y ahora ellos vendrían a la escuela.

¿Por qué todas las cosas tenían que pasarle a** ella**? 

_¿Qué hice Shinigami-sama? No, mejor no. _

Ya no podía pensar en su ídolo porque ahora éste fue suplantado por el antipático y obsesionado Death The Kid.

_Ka-chan, si me dejas salir de esta, te juro que..._

-¿Maka Albarn?

_...sería capaz de darte muchas cosas y más_

-¿Me recuerdas?

_Y además, subiré a la luna y te daré una estrella... no, sonó muy romántico y no soy así. Bueno, haré todo tu trabajo sucio jejeje_

-Soy Soul Eater

Y ahí, Maka le miró del todo, sorprendida. Al demonio con su conversación mental con Kami-sama

Sí, allí estaba el chico que le quitaba horas de sueño. Soul Eater Evans

-¿Soul? –susurró sin creerlo

Cambiado, más guapo que nunca, aún más que Wes, alto, vestido a la moda Japonesa y sonriendo de manera Cool a ella. Maka sintió un nudo en su garganta. ¿Soul Eater Evans era ese modelo?

-Has cambiado... –dijo él, mirando hacia el pecho de la chica

Maka lo notó.

-¡SOUL NO BAKA! Maka..........-chop!

Y la gente le miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-¡Soul-san! –gritó uno de los profesores -¿SE encuentra bien?

-No...No se preocupe –él se sobaba la frente –todo está bien. Ella y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo

-di algo más y te mato –amenazó con "dulzura" Maka –mostrando su arma oculta solo a él.

-¿Finalmente diste a conocer tu miserable existencia, mientras YO el Gran Dios no estaba? –gritó una voz conocida

Y Maka sudó frío.

-¡Hya-hooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL GRAN BLACK STAR, EL QUE SUPERARÁ A LOS DIOSES, EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO! –estaba subido a una columna, al lado de Tsubaki, quien trataba de que no se golpeara.

-B...Black Star... –dijeron todas las chicas, embelezadas.

-¿Consiguió un nuevo club de fans?

-¿Por qué no le miras? –preguntó Soul, riéndose por lo bajo

Alto. Guapo. Con unos músculos que daban envidia. Ojos hermosos... pero la actitud no le ayudaba. Al menos para el gusto de Maka.

-Hemos venido aquí porque te necesitamos en una misión –dijo el chico de pelo negro y tres rayitas blancas. El de ojos dorados, sonrisa seductora y mirada penetrante. El chico que vestía un saco de Jean y pantalones de la misma tela.

Maka cada vez más confirmaba sus sospechas. Todos habían cambiado.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes en la misión de ver las costumbres orientales –dijo una voz desconocida. Una chica bonita, alta, de gran busto –como siempre- con ojos grandes y azules, levemente maquillada, cabello hasta la cintura y ropa ajustada. Sin duda era... Patricia Thompson –para saber porqué este lado del mundo es tan particular como simétrico.

Y Maka maldijo el día que fue concebida.

Sí, definitivamente, habían pasado dos malditos y largos años

_**·: Prologue: FINISHED:·**_

**Hasta aquí todo se ha dado. Espero que les haya gustado el largo y épico prólogo. A mi sí. Ahora ¿Cómo les cayó la historia? ¿Es buena? SE come? o mejor me dedico a estudiar, como bien me lo apuntan todos los días mis padres? **

**Bueno gente, espero verles en el próximo capítulo y juntar al menos 50 Rewiew. ¡Den esta historia a todos sus compañeros, amigos, novios, amantes, padres, amigas, lo que fuere! Y dejen rewiew X3**

**¡Sayounara! ¡Y que la fuerza los acompañe!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! ¿Qué onda? Primero antes que nada, quiero agradecer todos los rewiews que he recibido. Casi salto de felicidad por ellos XD.

En cuanto al contenido del fic, digamos que es puro tonteo, para pasar bien el rato y para hacerles reír.

**Disclaimer**_:__ nop, Soul Eater no es mío. Pero por ahí me llegó una cartita de Soul Eater y Maka Albarn que decían que querían ser de mis dominios..._

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

D A Y 1: Т e n o н i r α n o т α y o u

Después del **pequeñito shock** –nótese la ironía del asunto-, Maka observó cómo las chicas del instituto comenzaban a flirtear con Soul. Obtuvo demasiadas demostraciones subliminales de amor hacia cierto ex –compañero suyo, tantas que casi estuvo a punto de mandar a todos a la mierda

Pero se refrenó. ¿Dónde estaba su educación y buena postura para las cosas? Oh, si, en casa

—Soul —dijo la chica, mirando al joven mozo que se sentaba a su lado — ¿Cuánto más vas a estar jugando con ellas?

— Hasta que me canse, Maka, hasta que me canse.

Y Maka estuvo a punto de romper el pobre lápiz con el que escribía. Ya era el décimo que quebraba en ese día

—Genial. Tú de playboy y yo de niña estudiosa ¿Verdad?

—Mi culpa no es que seas una reprimida

—Ah??? ¿Desde cuándo tratas así a tu meister?

—Tú comenzaste a pelearme

— ¿Pasa algo, chicos? — preguntó preocupada Tsubaki. La chica ahora tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, pero suelto. Ya no lo ataba

—Solo que no soporto a este idiota que era mi compañero

—No te preocupes. Al principio te va a chocar sus idioteces por minuto, pero juro que son los primeros días. —dijo interrumpiendo, Patricia Thompson. Maka le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Ah?

—Vivo con él. Si no me apiolo ahora, ¿Cuándo sino?

— ¿Liz, a tu hermana se la llevaron los extraterrestres?

—Créeme, si fuera así, la hubiesen devuelto a los dos minutos y se hubieran dedicado a la caza de las jirafas. —contestó la más adulta del equipo de pistolas demoníacas, acomodándose el cabello. Tenía en banco el libro que debía leer y sobre sus piernas, una revista de moda.

— ¿Y Kid?

—Se ha ido al baño porque le envié para que arreglara los papeles higiénicos —contestó simple y llanamente Patty

— ah... ¿Lo has mandado allí a que arriesgue el culo de que lo castiguen por ello, y él ha ido feliz y contento, para librarse de esta clase? ¿Verdad? —preguntó Liz, en tono confidencial

—Exactamente. Eres muy inteligente, hermanita –a pesar de que su voz era bastante grave, aún conservaba un resto de inocencia en la mirada.

Maka se las quedó mirando con la cara de ¡¿WTF?! ¿Por qué le trataban así? ¿Qué había hecho?

—Si te preguntas qué demonios ha pasado, es porque nos tiene HARTA con su obsesión de la simetría. Así que es más fácil si se marcha a hacer esas ridiculeces, en vez de tenerlo lloriqueando. Aunque dice que Japón y todos los países de Asia, son muy simétricos. —Patty estaba asustando a Maka de una manera que ni en sus peores pesadillas podría imaginar. ¿Realmente era ESO todo el asunto?

El timbre liberador y bien recibido sonó de pronto. La profesora que "tanto" ama a sus "amados" alumnos, les dejó salir.

Y en el salón de clases no quedó, literalmente hablando, una sola alma.

—Vamos al patio trasero y podremos hablar de nuestro plan "súper" inteligente — tono mordaz pero eficaz, mode ON. La voz era de Patty

—Ok, cuéntenme todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora

—Digamos que ya no hay Kishin en este mundo. Y Shinigami-Kun ya no tiene trabajo que hacer —dijo Soul, mirando de reojo a Maka —o sea, me convertí en una Death Scythe al reverendo cuete, porque ahora estoy mirando pajaritos en vez de cazar a brujas y almas demoníacas. Estoy aburrido, así que ya que estaba, le dijimos a Kid que podríamos inspeccionar si Asia era simétrica, con el objetivo verdadero de encontrarnos otra vez.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Ajam

— ¿Todo porque querías tenernos juntos?

— ¿Y no te parece cool? —preguntó Liz, con los ojos iluminados de felicidad. Así demostró cuánto tiempo había estado con Soul para que se le pegaran esas palabras de estúpido retardado mental, que le gusta flirtear con la gente.

"_Conque todo es porque querían verme.... qué amables de su parte. Y yo que pensaba tan mal de ellos. Ahora estoy comenzando a quererles..."_

—Pero hay un problemita

Oh. Oh. Red card. Alert.

— ¿Cuál? —fue la pregunta inocente de Maka. Sabía que era un suicidio decirlo, DEMO...

—No tenemos donde quedarnos

— ¡Tienen al inútil de ese shinigami y no saben dónde quedarse! ¡Eso sí que es gracioso!

—B...Black Star. ¡No es motivo de broma! —le dijo Tsubaki, un poco incómoda.

—Es...que... la suite es pequeña ¿Maka, por qué no naciste en un país donde las cosas son más grandes?

—Porque mi madre quiso concebirme aquí —el tono era bastante ácido

—Hermanita... ¿Qué es concebir? —peguntó ahora Patty con una mirada súper casta.

Y Maka sudó frío

—Se llama cuando dos personas se unen en acto de amor y paz y la mujer queda embarazada

— ¡Wow! ¡Hermanita, eres muy inteligente!

—Deja de hacerte la idiota, Patty

Y Patricia Thompson se rió en voz alta, sin ruborizarse, de la cara de estupefacción de Maka. ¿Era toda una puesta en escena?

Maka miró hacia sus costados. Era extraño. Todo el mundo ahora le había dejado en paz.

Cuando fue hacia la reja que limitaba la terraza del piso, observó que todos los estudiantes de la secundaria estaban buscándoles con por todos lados.

¿En qué mierda pensaba cuando creyó que ellos no estarían detrás de sus amigos?

— ¿Suelen ser el centro de atención?

— En especial lo es Soul. Más que Black Star. Al parecer le ha dado la corona del rey... –contestó Tsubaki, cuando observaba un poco avergonzada cómo los dos se zampaban una botella de gaseosa y pebetes de jamón y queso.

—En fin, Maka. ¿Por qué no vives con Soul, como antes? Nosotros nos podremos ubicar de la mejor manera posible –dijo Liz, seriamente —además, será como volver a lo que eran antes de separarse —le dio un sutil codazo en las costillas a Maka, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara un poquito.

— ¿Quieres que mi madre me expulse de casa?

—Pero si Kami se ha ido de viaje de negocios... —dijo Soul, con una voz de gatito herido, para que le aceptara

Maka se puso roja ahora, mientras evitaba la mirada

—De acuerdo —aceptó a regañadientes —pero no acepto ninguna amante tuya en mi casa

—Nadie dijo que las tenga —musitó él, mientras se levantaba —bien. ¡A casa! ¡Ya ha terminado el descanso y por fin podemos irnos!

Caminaron juntos, haciendo que muchas personas se acercaran, para poder sacarles fotos. Maka estaba más intimidada que nunca...

—Sorry, gomen nasai, sumimasen —dijo una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos violetas —aquí, aquí, me llamo Yuzu y soy de quinto año de secundaria. Me ocupo del periódico escolar. —hablaba apresuradamente, casi saltaba de alegría. Era como si estuviese orgullosa de sí misma por haber obtenido la nota con los "chicos más populares el instituto". La rubia la miró desconfiada —Así que quisiera hacerles unas preguntitas. Maka-chan. ¿Eres conocida de ellos?

—Tomando en cuenta que vivimos juntos.... —comenzó Soul

—¡¡¡¡¿¿¿VIVEN JUNTOS???!!!! —nadie pudo pasar por desapercibido cuando Yuzu dijo esas palabras. Todos les miraron acusadoramente y las chicas casi mataban con la mirada a la pobre chica Albarn.

Maka estaba por cometer un asesinato muy pronto

— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? —y Soul se señalaba a sí mismo, con inocencia

—Nooo! Sigue, sigue. ¿Qué más sabes de ella?

—Que es una pesada, con desorden depresivo, maníaca de la limpieza, estudiosa, rata de biblioteca, que siempre me golpea y que aún delgada, no ha dejado de tener el cu...

—Mejor nos vamos –dijo Maka, arrastrando a Soul por el piso, haciendo que todos volvieran a mirarles con más incredulidad — ¡Llegas a publicar algo de lo que este idiota te dijo y te juro que no te dejo viva, Yuzu!

—No te preocupes, Maka-chan! ¡Ya comprendo que quieras cuidarle! ¡Después de todo, es tu novio!

— ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO, JODER!

— ¡¿YO?! ¿NOVIO DE ESTA REPRIMIDA? ¡NI EN MIS PEORES PESADILLAS!

—Maka...chop! –libro Larrousse de 100 páginas para comenzar su historial.

—Maldita.

—Te lo mereces.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Se escaparon cuando Yuzu comenzó a hacernos las preguntas que tú muy GENTILMENTE respondiste

—Ah

—AH? ¿Solo dices eso? ¡¿Qué no sabes que ella es la peor cotillera de toda la escuela?!

—Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

—Ya está... mi reputación escolar se fue al traste gracias a ti.

— ¿Puedo compensarlo?

—No.

Y Soul gritó de frustración. Maka le miró aún enojada y sin querer rió suavemente del gesto de enojo de su antiguo compañero de batallas

—No has cambiado –dijo él, furioso —siempre estás de malhumor. Algunas cosas cambiaron de tu cuerpo, que me hacen sentir orgulloso –Maka casi lo asesina -¡Pero! Aún así, sigues siendo tú misma tal como te recuerdo

—No me vas a comprar con eso —el susurro destilaba desprecio y desdén

—No lo pensaba. —dijo él, enojado. — ¿Aquí vives? ¿A tan pocas cuadras de a escuela?

—Ajap

—Cool. —el chico arrebató las llaves de las manos de Maka y la puso en la cerradura. Sonrió suavemente y abrió la puerta.

—Okaeri... Soul

—Ah. Arigatou, Maka –dijo él, con su mejor sonrisa. Caminando, encontraron que la casa, además de tener un baño, dos habitaciones, una cocina y un comedor, no había otra para los huéspedes — ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

—En el sillón

— ¿Así tratas a una Death Scythe?

—A mi padre lo trato peor, así que ni te quejes

—Déjame dormir en tu cuarto

Y Maka se puso roja

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni loca!

—Vamos ¡No te haré nada! ¡Bien que cuando tenías miedo, tú ibas a mi cama a dormir! ¡Yo no te decía ni "mu" cuando pasaba eso!

—Eres un humano-arma, no una vaca, imbécil. Y no es no

—Es pequeño

Soul tenía razón. No entraba ni un enano allí. A gatas podrían sentarse dos personas delgadas

—De acuerdo —Maka se rindió. — ¡Pero en el piso!

—Maka asesina. ¡Es invierno!

— ¡Me importa un cuerno! ¡No dormirás en la misma cama que yo!

—Dormiré en el armario. Es más grande que el sillón y entro

— ¡No!

—Bien. Entonces en tu cama. Nos vemos a la noche —dijo Soul, usando psicología inversa

— ¡Soul no Baka! —gritó ella, cuando él se marchó a poner las maletas que ya estaban en la casa, en la habitación de Maka.

Maka echaba humos. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? ¿Desde cuándo comenzaba tener esos tratos con ella? ¡Eran compañeros, pero tampoco le iba a dar tantas libertades! ¡Además le había echado prácticamente de Nevada, la noche que se convirtió en una Death Scythe! ¡Y ahora venía con pretensiones...!

...

Soul se sentó en la mesa enfrente de Maka. Maka miraba hacia otro lado, ignorándolo.

—Oye, ¿Qué te pasa con esa caripela?

—Nada que comprendas en tu mente de idiota retorcido. E incluso ultrajo a las personas especiales con ese insulto...

—Gracias por darme el techo —dijo Soul, con la voz cálida, interrumpiéndola

—Te vale que no hagas estupideces o te verás derechito a la calle, tarado

—Lo tomo como un cumplido.

Cenaron tranquilos. Ambos no hablaron más, pero se hacían compañía. Soul lavó los platos apenas terminaron y Maka solo fue a mirar la tele. Aun estaba consternada por lo rápido que habían sucedido los hechos. Soul Eater junto a ella, en una misma cama. Eso no podía ni pensarlo

Sino, su corazón se agitaba violentamente como cada vez que él se le acercaba mucho, cuando eran más pequeños....

— ¿Qué miras?

—Nada. Cambia si quieres.

—Me voy a dormir.

Maka se le quedó mirando sorprendida. Sonrió y fue hacia la habitación a tomar su pijama. Se cambió en el baño y lavándose los dientes se dio cuenta que Soul ya había limpiado todo. Era extraño, parecía ser más responsable que antes.

—Buenas noches –le dijo Soul, apenas ella entró en la habitación. Estaba en su cama, dejándole un lugar para Maka.

El chico enfrentó la pared, y rápidamente _se quedó dormido_.

—Buenas noches, Soul

Y la noche _cayó_ sobre la joven Albarn.

_**·: Chapter one: FINISHED:·**_

**Eh…**** no words. En realidad lo tengo desde hace tanto tiempo este capi, pero como que se murió la compu además de otras cositas. ¡muchas Gracias por sus comentarios! Juro publicar más seguido si se me dan los tiempos XD**

**Con mucho cariño: Death The Little Girl ^^ **


End file.
